


The Pedestal Crumbles

by Anonymous



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: "peg", Begging, Crying, Electrocution, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Starvation, Torture, bc he gets fucked in the ass..., gentle rape, idk when in the show this is set, just wanted to take adel down a peg, lol, not by a strapon though so i don't think that counts as pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Gammaizers choose a test subject for some human experimentation.





	The Pedestal Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash

The pod opened. Adel pushed himself up, rested his hand on his forehead and groaned as the fog cleared from his mind.

The last thing he remembered… 

His body stiffened up: his human body that he was currently inhabiting. The last thing he remembered, he'd been speaking with one of the Gammaizers. _"Experimentation on the limitations of the human form is necessary to proceed with our mission,"_ it had told him. Before he could react (and of course he'd been about to agree, to offer up as many of his sleeping subjects as they deemed necessary) it had attacked him, ripping out his eyecon and shattering it.

Adel was human now.

He scrambled out of the pod. His hand gripped the fabric of his uniform in front of his chest. Something inside his upper torso was thumping rapid-fire. It felt as though something was wrapped tightly around it, squeezing, threatening to crush it. Something in his lower torso felt like it was fluttering around, trying to escape his body. And his mind, the one part of himself that should have remained the same, was crammed to overflowing with rushing thoughts.

Was this the emotion called "fear"?

Nonsense. He was a perfect being. He had no need for such an emotion. All he needed was to find a way to bind his consciousness to another eyecon, and then--

The doorway to the room containing his pod slid open. _It_ walked in: One of those weapons with his face. He'd thought them useful before. Now, seeing it approach him, knowing it had killed him once and could easily kill him again, _more_ easily this time in fact--he never would have admitted it, but the thumping in his chest grew more rapid. His breath came in short gasps.

"Stay away from me," he ordered, but the Gammaizer did just the opposite; it walked toward him. "I said--"

He was cut off by the Gammaizer punching him in the gut.

Adel doubled over, gasping for breath, left so vulnerable by the attack that he couldn't resist as he was picked up and slung over the Gammaizer's shoulder.

The inside of Adel's head felt fuzzy, wavering; he couldn't focus on anything and he could barely breathe. Everything went black, and he welcomed it.

 

 

His consciousness returned to him.

He was in the prayer room, though he couldn't see much. His vantage point was limited due to lying on what was probably a table of some sort.

He noticed three things all at once. First, his arms and legs were outstretched. Second, he couldn't move them, but his muscles still _worked_ , he could still turn his head. Doing so, he saw that his wrists were bound with cuffs, his ankles must have been as well.

Third, his clothing had been removed. The air around him and the stone of the table he was bound to were cold under his body.

His mouth filled with saliva. He swallowed, denying to himself that he was apprehensive or nervous in any way. A perfect being had no use for those emotions.

Beside the table stood the fifteen Gammaizers in a row. At first he'd thought it eerie that they chose to take on his appearance, but had dismissed the emotion when he saw what they were capable of. Now he couldn't shake it. Somehow it disturbed him profoundly.

One of them stepped forward, reached over to manipulate something on the table, and made it tilt forward until Adel was vertical. "You've awakened," it remarked blandly.

"Yes," he agreed. "Now release me."

None of the Gammaizer heeded his order. Instead, having ascertained that he was awake, the one closest to him stepped back and they all just stared blankly at him.

Were they plotting something?

Adel's fists clenched. He tugged uselessly at his shackles. "I am the ruler of this world. I said, _release me!_ "

The only reply he received was, "Preparations are complete. Ready to proceed."

This couldn't really be happening. They weren't going to use _him_ for whatever experimentation they had in mind, were they?

He received his answer in the form of one of the Gammaizers, the one in yellow, moving toward him, placing its hand on his chest, and releasing a jolt of energy into him.

Adel screamed.

So this was pain.

He tried to shrink away, to do something to get out from under this attack, but he couldn't move even if he were freed, his muscles had locked up. All he could do was convulse.

The pain continued. He kept screaming until his throat hurt. Even then he couldn't stop himself from screaming. Not until the Gammaizer finally relented.

How long had that lasted? How could he even tell?

His body shook. He dry-heaved. His face, oddly enough, was wet.

"This is not the limit of what that body can endure," the Gammaizer said.

"Wait--"

But it ignored him and jolted him again. This time it didn't let up until his vision went fuzzy and he heard ringing in his ears.

When Adel's senses returned to him, he realized he was panting and had his fists clenched. Under these circumstances, his body was performing so many actions and reactions without his conscious input. What a disgusting vessel.

He shuddered involuntarily as he stared at the fifteen uncanny copies of himself, all standing there emotionlessly, emptily. One of them spoke: "Further testing will resume later."

They returned to their tablet positions situated above the prayer room, leaving him seemingly alone. But he knew they were watching.

 

 

Adel had no idea how long he remained imprisoned there. His entire body ached from his earlier ordeal, but his arms especially due to supporting himself upright for so long.

Before long, a sickeningly empty feeling made itself known in his lower abdomen, accompanied by a feeling of dryness in his mouth and throat. He needed… something. Was this hunger?

Of course, humans had to eat and drink to survive. Aria had handled that when it came to those human children. Were the Gammaizers planning to let Adel starve?

His stomach made a gurgling sound. That wasn't normal, was it? It couldn't be.

He focused on breathing deeply to distract himself. In. Out. In.

His stomach gurgled again.

 

 

The interminable _waiting_ may have been the worst of it.

Adel had never before minded biding his time. But the aching of his body, the hunger and thirst, and way he couldn't stop wondering what would come next made seconds stretch like hours.

The hunger, especially, was excruciating.

"How long do you intend to leave me here?!" Adel cried out once he could bear no more. His stomach complained regularly, rumbling almost as though it was trying to consume _him_ in lieu of actual food. His voice cracked from the dryness of his throat.

If he was left like this, he knew, he would surely die.

Him! _Die!_ The glorious emperor who would restore this world to its glory, who was supposed to rule eternally, snuffed out in such an inglorious fashion.

He didn't know how long it was before the sound came of footsteps echoing.

His eyes were bleary, but soon he was able to focus on the figure of Magistrate Edith. In Edith's hands were a tray holding something Adel barely recognized. He had to wrack his mind to jog his memory. This was food, accompanied by a glass of water. Though he'd never had the need for it himself, he had on occasion witnessed the human children eating and drinking.

"Edith," Adel croaked. "What are you--"

"Conserve your energy, my lord." The old man held the glass of water up to Adel's lips. The liquid in his mouth was instantly soothing, even if a significant amount of it dribbled down his chin. It was a bit of a struggle to keep up with the pace. He wished he were able to hold the glass himself, but in his current state even this was bliss.

He sighed with relief once the glass was empty. But he had another problem. "Thank you. Now undo these restraints."

Edith's lips quirked. "You've seen the power of the Gammaizers firsthand, my lord. I wouldn't want to invoke their wrath."

Adel's stomach seemed to drop out of his body.

"I've been instructed to feed you. Nothing more." Before Adel could say a word, Edith had brought a piece of food, some sort of fruit if Adel remembered correctly, up to the prince's mouth. Not wanting to lose his chance, he bit down.

It was… wonderful, he had to admit. The way the object yielded between his teeth, neither too hard to bite into nor too soft to provide a satisfying texture. And that sensation on his _tongue_! So this was taste!

It was so amazing, in fact, that he hurried to swallow, only chewing a few times. The too-large chunks of fruit seemed to lodge in his throat, a less-than-pleasant sensation. He choked.

"Take it more slowly, Emperor," Edith admonished him. As though he could know what this felt like. As though he could understand how much of a reprieve from Adel's own personal hell this was.

He chewed his next bite more thoroughly, though, and found it easier to swallow. By the time he'd finished his meal, his hunger and thirst were sated. What was more, a feeling of intense gratitude toward Edith washed through him.

He pushed it away. How loyal could the magistrate be if he wouldn't free him from this? As that thought came to him, Adel's face set in a scowl.

As though he knew what Adel was thinking, Edith offered his opinion. "I'm sure that one as strong as you are will pull through with no trouble, my lord."

"Edith--"

"I will return." Edith bowed stiffly, then turned and vanished into the darkness of the prayer room.

Left alone with nothing but his thoughts, Adel screamed fruitlessly.

 

 

Just when Adel thought the isolation might drive him to madness, one of the Gammaizers returned and set him on fire.

He was caught off-guard enough that he almost forgot to scream, but his voice was soon raw once more. The flames licking at his body hurt more than anything that he'd undergone yet. Overwhelmed by the torment, he passed out.

 

 

His body ached when he awoke, but the burns left behind were minimal. Could one of the Gammaizers heal wounds, he wondered?

He was left alone again.

 

 

Edith came to feed him only when he thought he might be on the verge of death.

(He wasn't, not really. But having never starved before, how could he know any better?)

He was left alone for longer and longer periods of time; at the same time, each of the Gammaizers' visits was worse than the last. His personal gravity was increased until he felt as though he would be crushed under his own weight. He was choked, for short periods at first and then for so long that he lost consciousness.

One of them, with the power of liquid, nearly drowned him over and over only to pull the water back out of his lungs before he could succumb.

For once in his life the proud Gamma emperor could only hope that at some point he would be allowed to die.

 

 

When yet another Gammaizer came to torment him, Adel squeezed his eyes shut. His fists clenched and his toes curled in apprehension. Some irrational, primal part of his mind reasoned that if he couldn't see it, perhaps it couldn't see him. Maybe it would go away.

It didn't go away.

The instant its hands touched his skin he snapped. "What new method of torture do you have in mind this time?!"

No response came.

The Gammaizer's touch was light. Its fingers traced delicate patterns across Adel's skin, making him shiver with something other than fear. For the first time outside of his rare meal times, this body was experiencing something that wasn't unpleasant. When its fingers trailed up his sides he gasped out a laugh and spasmed with… what was that feeling? It wasn't painful, but he couldn't immediately tell whether or not it was pleasurable.

Luckily, or not so luckily, he had all the opportunity he would need to decide. Those fingers, gentle and deft in a way he'd never imagined the Gammaizers capable of, kept right on touching him. The touches were light but quick, never lingering in one spot. Adel's skin tingled. His body squirmed on its own and he laughed some more.

In fact, try as he might, he couldn't _stop_ laughing.

He tried to twist away from the Gammaizer's touch, unable to move far due to his restraints. He gasped for breath between bouts of laughter. "Stop-- stop this!"

It continued, its fingers seeking out every inch of him that could be exploited in this way. Most parts of his body did not elicit this reaction, but those that did were relentlessly assaulted. Soon the Gammaizer knew all of his weak spots. His sides; his ribs; the soles of his feet; and especially the backs of his thighs.

He laughed so hard that somehow he managed to start crying.

When he stopped laughing it was only because he ran out of air. Instead, he wheezed. His vision started to blur once again. This form of torture was different from before in many ways, but the end goal, it seemed, was the same; to see how much he could endure before he buckled.

Adel was on the edge of unconsciousness when the Gammaizer relented. He breathed deeply, gulping down air desperately, knowing this might be only a brief oasis before another torment. His stomach was fluttering with some emotion he couldn't place, not quite unpleasant but rather like gravity had released its hold on only his lower abdomen. Something lower on his body, between his hips, tingled.

The Gammaizer stepped back from him. Its gaze, ever emotionless, trailed downward. Once Adel had caught his breath, he also glanced down.

His penis was erect.

Was it a reaction to that absurd form of touching-torture he'd endured? And what did this even _mean?_ This part of his body seemed to serve no function beyond waste elimination -- an indignity he'd had no choice but to suffer multiple times since this ordeal had begun -- and it hadn't done _this_ during that process.

The Gammaizer's hand settled on his stomach, causing the organ to feel like it was somersaulting.

Adel's breath hastened as the the hand slid across his skin, downward, and began to stroke him. The organ twitched in response. A pleasant sensation sparked throughout Adel's body, a warmth that started between his legs, settled deep in his belly, then spread outward.

This was actually _enjoyable_.

_What was the catch?_

An unbidden moan escaped Adel. His muscles relaxed on their own; his eyes fluttered closed. "What are you doing?" he demanded, but somehow he couldn't muster up any sort of ire when the Gammaizer failed to respond.

The organ stiffened further in response to the Gammaizer's ministrations, and as it did, those touches became more pronounced. Eventually it wrapped its hand fully around him and pumped. Its hand moved regularly, mechanically, but having never experienced anything like this before Adel had no objections. He gasped in time with the strokes, too far gone to care how undignified the sounds he made might seem.

He'd been freed from hell and delivered into heaven.

The pleasant warmth within him gradually twisted into something more. He could tell his body was building toward something, and a hint of apprehension gnawed at the back of his mind.

_This is going to hurt,_ he assumed. _You're enjoying this now, but it's going to be worse than anything you've endured yet._

Still, he may as well enjoy this pleasure while it lasted.

The growing sensation soon came to a head and he learned that he was wrong. It didn't hurt at all -- it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

He cried out from the sheer bliss that coursed through him, so thoroughly overwhelmed he could hold nothing back.

Once it had passed, exhaustion claimed him. His eyes blinked open and he looked up at the Gammaizer, its face -- _his_ face on _it_ \-- was still completely impassive. He realized that he could feel some sort of liquid splattered on his skin, warm at first but rapidly cooling.

It continued to stroke him. What had started out pleasant soon turned uncomfortable; his peak had left him too sensitive to endure much more. Adel cringed and squirmed. "Stop that," he said, knowing he would be ignored.

The friction was irritating, but over the past several days Adel had experienced far worse. Still, that bitter voice in the back of his mind was grimly satisfied. _I told you so,_ he told himself.

The Gammaizer continued stroking him for what must have been a few minutes, but eventually seemed satisfied with whatever it was trying to observe. "Post-orgasmic stimulation yields no effects of interest," it intoned.

Finally, some words to describe what he'd just experienced. Adel watched the deity warily, though his eyes had difficulty focusing in his exhausted state.

"Experimentation will resume once the refractory period has passed."

It left him, and his body was unable to remain awake any longer.

 

 

One of the most baffling parts of having a human body was the way his mind played tricks on him when he slept.

Images flashed behind his eyelids. Sounds and voices assaulted him with no external stimulus. Narratives played out, pieces of events that had already happened interspersed with things that most certainly had not.

The one constant, the one thing he saw every time he slept without fail, was the delusion of having been saved. The details changed every time; sometimes it was one of the Gammaizers themselves, but other times Edith undid his bonds when he came to feed him. Sometimes Aria burst into the prayer room, fought off the Gammaizers, and released him. In one truly baffling hallucination Alain was the one who came to his rescue.

No matter the exact details, every time that Adel awoke to find himself still tied down the frustration was enough to drive him to tears.

This time he realized the lie even before he opened his eyes. He gritted his teeth, swallowed down the lump in his throat, and forced his eyes open.

The same Gammaizer from the previous encounter was standing beside him. For the first time since he'd been imprisoned, the table he was restrained upon had been set back to its horizontal position.

Without even being touched, Adel's penis began to stir. His voice was embarrassingly weak when he asked, "What more do you want from me?"

The Gammaizer's response came in the form of it climbing atop him, straddling his waist, and wrapping its hand around his burgeoning arousal.

Adel let out a shuddering moan. Despite himself, his hips jutted upward in hopes of obtaining _more_. He didn't know what it was hoping to observe this time, but he would cling to this moment of pleasure as though his life depended on it.

This time, the Gammaizer stopped stroking him partway through. He whined pitifully, straining his neck upward so he could get a look at what it was doing.

The white bodysuit it wore dissolved to reveal a bare body that was the mirror image of his own. Its penis, too, was erect.

Adel's breath hitched. With no idea of what was to come, he was torn between abject terror and foggy-minded anticipation.

The Gammaizer reached behind itself to undo the restraints around Adel's ankles. He could only watch as it bent his legs forward, lined itself up, and pushed itself through his rear opening.

Adel let out a strangled groan. The sudden intrusion left him unable to focus on anything but the strange sensation of being filled. It didn't _quite_ hurt; the Gammaizer's organ was slicker than he'd have thought (if he'd had the opportunity to consider the question). It really seemed as though the goal of this experiment, whatever it was, was not to hurt him.

While it didn't hurt, it did take some getting used to. He clenched his fists and tugged at the restraints holding his wrists, taking deep breaths, while his body adjusted to the feeling of what was essentially _himself_ inside of him.

He didn't have long to adjust before it started moving, pushing further inside before pulling back just as quickly. Before it had pulled all the way out of him, it reversed course once again and thrust inside, jabbing against a spot that made Adel moan and his back arch.

The Gammaizer showed him no mercy, moving quickly, thrusting deep, until very soon he was on the brink of… what had it called that experience before? Ah, yes; "orgasm".

He didn't care what horrible fate awaited him after orgasm. In this moment, he preferred to pretend the future wouldn't come.

Just as he was about to hurtle over the edge, the Gammaizer pulled completely out of him. His head spun, the sudden lack of stimulation confusing him. He couldn't hold back the whine that emerged from his throat as his body backed off from its peak.

The fog gradually cleared from his mind. Adel scowled, twisting his hips in a futile attempt to find friction for himself somewhere.

The Gammaizer pinned his hips down and watched, its face ever blank.

Adel groaned with need and exasperation. "Are you going to finish this?"

It continued to stare. The notion dawned on Adel that perhaps no, it wasn't going to finish this.

He opened his mouth to insist that it continue, but… no. What good would that do? The Gammaizers had already made it quite clear they didn't recognize his authority. None of this would be happening if they did.

What was their agenda?

Adel shouted with frustration.

His breathing evened out as his arousal waned. But since the Gammaizer was still there crouched over him, he knew this wasn't over.

Sure enough, as he softened, it wrapped his hand around him once again. The way it stroked him was divine, but he knew better than to enjoy it. He squirmed, but that only added another delicious layer to the friction his body craved.

He was pathetic. He couldn't stop his body from reacting to the Gammaizer's touch even though he knew perfectly well that it shouldn't.

He was brought to the edge again and then it stopped, and he choked back what felt like a lump in his throat. He wanted to scream, to cry, to _hurt this monster_ that looked so much like him. A part of him realized that this was the point of the prior visit. By showing him how amazing this was, it only frustrated him more when he was denied.

This was not, objectively speaking, any worse than the electrocution or the choking or the starvation. But he hated it all the same.

Again his arousal waned, and again the Gammaizer tormented him. Again and again, until he lost track of the number of times it had happened, until his mind knew nothing other than pure need.

He knew he couldn't make the Gammaizer do what he wanted, but still he couldn't stop his shaking voice from issuing forth, " _Please--_ "

Adel could read nothing in the deity's empty expression. Still, it stared at him. Its eyes could have pierced diamond.

"Please," he gasped out again. "Please stop this, please let me--"

It listened.

It folded his legs up once more and resumed its earlier routine of thrusting into him. At the same time, too, it stroked his penis, not slow and teasing but hard and merciless. The duality of sensation sparked something within him. Within seconds, the relief of finally hitting his climax was so powerful he imagined he could use it to smite down his tormentors.

He knew better than to be surprised when the Gammaizer didn't stop. Its pace only increased. Soon he felt like he was burning, being rubbed raw by the friction, but he knew he was helpless to stop it.

He could only lie there, weep tears unbefitting one of his stature, and wait for it to end.

But that, it seemed, was the ticket. Adel's lack of defiance, his failure to even struggle, and probably the way he'd _begged_ rather than proudly _commanding_ the way he had until now, were enough to make the Gammaizer stop, pull out of him, and climb to its feet.

He didn't ask why. He didn't need to. He finally understood that he was defeated.

 

 

Left to his own devices once more, Adel slept. He felt like he was floating on nothing. His mind was assaulted with the delusions of sleep once more, but nothing coherent presented itself. He just saw flashes of images, heard snippets of dialogue.

He didn't know how long he slept, but eventually even the delusions vanished.

And then he awoke.

He stood in the prayer room. Clothed once more. On his feet, not restrained. He drew in a sharp breath and grasped at the cloth of his uniform.

Edith smiled a cocky, self-assured smile. "Welcome back, Emperor Adel."

He wasn't hungry or thirsty. He wasn't tired. He didn't ache. His body felt nothing, in fact. He'd been restored. Edith must have prepared a new eyecon for his consciousness to inhabit.

Without the inconveniences of human trappings, Adel was able to remain impassive despite the rage within him. He nodded to Edith. "Your service is appreciated." Silently he wondered how best to punish the magistrate for idly standing by during his emperor's time of need. If the Gammaizers required another test subject, Adel had just the suggestion for them.

"If you'll excuse me, then." Edith nodded, turned, and took his leave.

But Adel was not alone. Looking up, he could see the fifteen deities in their passive forms, arranged in a circle overhead.

Even in this superior form, their presence filled him with apprehension.

 

 

When he found a moment to himself Adel slipped his hand inside his trousers.

He felt nothing.


End file.
